Phillip
|image complex = |-|Phillip= |-|Old= |caption= |haircolor= Red |eyecolor= Black |species= Human |interests= Watching Scary Movies |parents= Phillip's Mom (Mother) |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) |first= "Older" |voiced by=Doug Lawrence |bgcolor = Orange}} Phillip is a kid who appeared in the episode, Older. He was upset that he wasn't old enough to do what he wanted, so Uncle Grandpa made him 300 years older, eventually he realized he was better off as a kid. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence. Appearance As a Kid *He has red hair, chubby cheeks, and freckles. He wears a green shirt with a yellow stripe on it, dark blue, pants and red sneakers. As an Old Man *After Uncle Grandpa makes him older, he has a hunched back, liver spots, and a long grey beard. Personality Phillip is a bratty kid who disproves of his mother's parental guidance, he like to watch scary things on TV but his mother only let's him watch little baby things. Trivia *Before he was older, Philip was in 3rd grade and he was 4'2" with brown hair and his eyes were open. Gallery Older Phillip in Older 60.png Phillip in Older 59.png Phillip in Older 58.png Phillip in Older 57.png Phillip in Older 56.png Phillip in Older 55.png Phillip in Older 54.png Phillip in Older 53.png Phillip in Older 52.png Phillip in Older 51.png Phillip in Older 50.png Phillip in Older 49.png Phillip in Older 48.png Phillip in Older 47.png Phillip in Older 46.png Phillip in Older 45.png Phillip in Older 44.png Phillip in Older 43.png Phillip in Older 42.png Phillip in Older 41.png Phillip in Older 40.png Phillip in Older 39.png Phillip in Older 38.png Phillip in Older 37.png Phillip in Older 36.png Phillip in Older 35.png Phillip in Older 34.png Phillip in Older 33.png Phillip in Older 32.png Phillip in Older 31.png Phillip in Older 30.png Phillip in Older 29.png Phillip in Older 28.png Phillip in Older 27.png Phillip in Older 26.png Phillip in Older 25.png Phillip in Older 24.png Phillip in Older 23.png Phillip in Older 22.png Phillip in Older 21.png Phillip in Older 20.png Phillip in Older 19.png Phillip in Older 18.png Phillip in Older 17.png Phillip in Older 16.png Phillip in Older 15.png Phillip in Older 14.png Phillip in Older 13.png Phillip in Older 12.png Phillip in Older 11.png Phillip in Older 10.png Phillip in Older 09.png Phillip in Older 08.png Phillip in Older 07.png Phillip in Older 06.png Phillip in Older 05.png Phillip in Older 04.png Phillip in Older 03.png Phillip in Older 02.png Phillip in Older 01.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 07.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 06.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 05.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 04.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 03.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 02.png Phillip, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 01.png Phillip, Mr. Gus, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 01.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 10.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 09.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 08.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 07.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 06.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 05.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 04.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 03.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 02.png Phillip, Belly Bag, and Uncle Grandpa in Older 01.png Phillip and Uncle Grandpa in Older 02.png Phillip and Uncle Grandpa in Older 01.png Phillip and Remo's Dad in Older 02.png Phillip and Remo's Dad in Older 01.png Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Phillip in Older 01.png Watermelon Gag Eric, Philip, and Sandy in Watermelon Gag.png Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Males